


lovely

by gingerminded



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded
Summary: драбблы по валорантупоследний: брич/джетт, штаб-квартирная повседневка
Relationships: Breach/Jett, Cypher/Sage/Sova (VALORANT), Cypher/Sova, Phoenix/Sova, Sage/Sova
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. дорогая, скажи мне, пожалуйста

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> фем!сова/сайфер, юстящийся феникс

Она сидит где-то в глубине самолёта и проверяет снаряжение, когда к ней, разумеется, подходит Феникс. Не то, чтобы она ждала — она-то как раз совсем не, но просто знала, что это произойдёт.

— Господи, дорогая, как же он тебя обхаживает.

Сова не видит, но слышит и знает, что Сайфер не просто улыбается, он, похоже, скалится так, что у него лицо сейчас отвалится. Он шепчет ей в ухо по рации, называет её, как и всегда, тягучим "Елена" и посмеивается. И честно, Сова — простите, _Елена, Лена, сайидати Леночка_ — не уверена, кто её сейчас бесит больше. Уверен в этом здесь только Сайфер — простите, _Аамир, мне кажется, ты хочешь помолчать_.

Феникс громкий, Феникс яркий и такой мелкий ещё, что ему бы в первый класс учиться терпению через прописи, потому что у них под ногами — почти Кабул, а за спиной — парашютные рюкзаки. У Феникса поток слов со скоростью, наверное, слов тридцать в секунду, он сыпет своими “хэй, Сова”, “ну ты же тоже это чувствуешь, Сова”, “я тебе обязательно вечерком покажу, какой я продиджи, Сова” и улыбается. Джетт где-то сзади вздыхает своим фирменным только-для-Феникса вздохом.

Сайфер продолжает смеяться ей в ухо. Его вообще все эта Фениксовские проблемы до ужаса забавляют.

Сова даёт Фениксу выговориться, она знает, как сильно он перед миссиями нервничает. Она мягко перестёгивает ему ремни рюкзака и поправляет воротник куртки.

— Солнце, у нас высадка через минуту. Давай не сейчас, пожалуйста? — она улыбается — так мягко, как может — и смотрит. — Хорошо?

Феникс как будто застывает на секунду. Потом кивает, подмигивает и возвращается к Джетт. Все готовятся прыгать.

***

Уже после они сидят в каком-то полуразрушенном здании, пьют что-то очень алкогольное — в случае Совы, что-то очень чайное, крепкое и сладкое — в случае Сайфера. Она чуть морщится и легонько стучит по виску — глаз никак не включится полностью после взрыва.

Сайфер что-то рассказывает про задержанных, потом что-то — про Марокко, потом — пару секунд молчит.

— Дорогая, вот скажи мне, пожалуйста — Сова поворачивается к нему и вопросительно смотрит. — Если бы тебе про продиджи перед прыжком рассказал не Феникс, а я, то ты бы как отреагировала?  
— Я бы поправила тебе воротник пальто, — она делает ещё глоток. — И проверила бы ремни.

— Хорошо, прекрасно — он с еле заметным механическим звуком моргает и продолжает. — А если бы я сказал тебе это сейчас?

— Если ты это сформулируешь без слов “хэй”, “продиджи” и… — она загибает пальцы, — и “хэй”, то я соглашусь.

— Хорошо, — Сова не видит, но слышит и знает, что Сайфер улыбается. — Прекрасно.


	2. честное слово, бесите

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> сова/сейдж или сова/сейдж/сайфер, я не определилась

— Я даже не знаю, кто из вас меня бесит больше, честное слово.

Сайфер варит свой ужасно пахучий кофе и ворчит, тянется в шкафчик за корицей и ворчит, наклоняется в посудомойку за чашкой и ворчит (и немножечко скрипит).

Глазки смотрят и пишут — температура кофе 94 градуса по цельсию, глазки с углом обзора триста шестьдесят смотрят назад и видят, как Сова с тихим — эти слова Сайфер давно выучил — «да бля» ковыряется паяльником в ~~носу~~ луке, нарушая сразу два правила базы — _на кухне может материться только тот, кто с ножом — раз, на кухне никакого оружия, кроме потайного и ножей — два_.

На правила, Сайферу, в целом, довольно сильно, как бы это сказать, похуй, потому что около Совы лежат две его камеры, Сейдж — привет, Сейдж — и три ловушки.

Сейдж сидит, облокотившись на Сову, Сейдж левитирует рядышком книжку, периодически перелистывая страницы взмахом руки, Сейдж смотрит на Сайфера, потом обратно в книгу и усмехается:

— Если ты всё ещё дуешься из-за твоей руки на последней миссии, — странички шелестят, Сайфер громко отпивает из чашки, — то твои железки обратно приделать легче, чем обычные человеческие ноги. Ничего личного.

Сейдж улыбается.

— Почти.

Сайфер долго мешает ложечкой кофе, затем вытаскивает её из чашки и указывает ей на Сейдж

— Во-первых, в моей руке практически столько же органики, сколько у него — ложечка переводится на Сову — в ногах.

— Ключевое слово — практически, — бурчит Сова, на секунду отвлекаясь от лука. — Солнце, собери мне волосы, пожалуйста.

Сайфер закатывает глаза, снова громко пьёт и тяжело вздыхает, когда Сейдж поворачивается и, стащив с запястья резинку, собирает Сове волосы в пучок. Он знает их уже лет пять, но каждый раз, как известно, как первый, а «первое» у Сейдж с Совой произошло а) при Сайфере б) по вине Сайфера в) _вообще-то не по вине, а благодаря Сайферу_ , так что. Да.

— А во-вторых, _Лё-ша_ , — ложечка тыкает в катушку припоя — Если ты впаяешь туда ещё хоть что-то, то он никогда не заработает. Ни-ког-да.

Кухня всё ещё пахнет кардамоном и корицей, книжка всё ещё шелестит страницами, Сейдж сидит, облокотившись на Сайфера, Сайфер ругается на Сову и перепаивает ему лук, Сова греет чайник.

До выезда на точку час.


	3. бьютифул файр бой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> сова/феникс, ака феникс крашится по сове 548 слов

Феникс, если честно, знает про Сову примерно целое ничего, но что-то всё же знает.

Первое — что он вроде бы из России — у Феникса довольно плохо с географией, но сильно лучше со старыми боевиками и тамошними русскими злодеями и умением делать выводы из имеющейся информации. 

Второе — и вот это уже без вроде бы — что Сова снайпер, и снайпер страшный. Что называется, сам слышал, сам видел, сам порадовался, что Сова не враг. Сенк ю, спа-си-бо, про лук больше не шутим.

Третье, ну… Сова, оказывается, сам шутит про свой лук “из говна и палок” — спасибо, Сова, классное выражение, Сова, скажи что-нибудь ещё, Сова, _пожалуйста_ , как вот, например, по-русски будет “я, кстати, всё ещё местная звезда, мне всего двадцать три, сколько тебе в целом неважно, пойдём куда-нибудь после того, как ты убьёшь ещё пятерых, а”?

Феникс постепенно узнаёт, что в Сове метр девяносто три, а его флягу лучше не трогать, а если и трогать, то из неё не пить, потому что Феникс давится, Сова смеётся, говорит “ах, зис бьютифул файр бой кант дринк мескаль” и хлопает его по спине. А Феникс вообще-то русское слово “бля” выучил сразу, Феникс эту ситуацию никак иначе описать не может. 

Класс. Просто класс. Приедет домой в Бирмингем и скажет маме с папой с порога, что, мол, простите, дорогие родители, никаких вам приличных девочки или мальчика из местного университета, вашего сына по спине похлопал наёмник, у вашего сына краш в этого наёмника, он не просто из России, кстати у него папа из Украины, кстати, я теперь знаю, где Украина, кстати, классно, да? С другой стороны, они же всегда говорили, что Феникс у них мальчик особенный, правильно? Правильно.

Феникс читает янг эдалт, поэтому ещё он знает, что у Совы скулы “об которые можно порезаться” и глаза “цвета чистого голубого неба”, шрам на брови классный, а ещё удар, сука, тяжёлый. Он Сове так и говорит: удар у тебя, сука, тяжёлый, — и узнаёт, что бабушка ему всегда говорила не хвастаться, но комплименты принимать учила с гордо поднятой головой. И Феникс снова проигрывает. Матч “Влюблённость в Сову : Феникс”, счёт — миллион плюс синяк на боку : ноль.

Феникс может принять пулю в лоб и после отвесить две в ответ, у Феникса любой разговор сводится к тому, как круто быть им и как жаль, что у вас не получится, Фениксу, когда Сова рядом, орать хочется, что я-то классный, но вот его вы видели, _видели_? Хочется всем сказать, что у них впереди большое светлое совместное будущее, они же вместе ездят на миссии и месятся в крови, а потом Феникс дрочит на него в душе, и-дил-ли-я!

Феникс трясётся месяца полтора, прежде чем Сова после очередной вылазки усаживает его на разговор. Смотрит светящимся глазом. Стрелу в руке вертит. Вопросы какие-то спрашивает: как дела, как спал; что там по числам на тренировке; влюбился, да? ну бывает, ничего страшного, куртку из стирки забрать не забудь, хорошо? У Феникса любой разговор — это бравада, поэтому сейчас Феникс молчит и разводит руками, молчит и пожимает плечами, молчит и ещё кучу жестов и рукоплесканий делает. Потом выдаёт "ну да". Потом спрашивает "хэй, всё правда норм, всё правда ок?". Потом, разумеется, лезет с поцелуем и — как ты умудрился, ну как — стукает Сову лбом в нос.

Сова чуть морщится и треплет его по голове.

— Всё правда норм, файр бой, — улыбается. — Всё правда норм.


	4. пиздец, дядь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> брич/джетт, что вы мне сделаете, я в другом городе

Знакомятся они очень обыденно: летним вечером в парке, знакомит их Сова и со словами «Джетт — Брич, Брич — Джетт, расходимся по позициям» оставляет. Потом вокруг стреляют, а Джетт прыгает в самое месиво, но это ладно. Потом у Джетт сквозное пулевое, а у Брича одной руки нет по локоть, а вторая — у Джетт на ране, горячая пиздец, но это так, детали.

Он приходит к ней в палату и рассказывает, как она вынесла шестерых, тайком приносит ей сникерсы из корзинки на кухне те два дня, что она ещё соглашается оставаться на койке, и слушает её жалобы о том, что твиксы вкуснее.

Брич смеётся громко, шутит стрёмно и по плечам хлопает больно.

«Руки у меня крепкие», говорит, «хватка железная», говорит, и Джетт даже до конца не понимает, он снова пытается шутить или даже уже не пытается. Она слышит от Совы, что Брич пробил стену на полигоне, она слышит от Феникса, что Брич противный — «он меня заломил на спарринге и сказал, что мне даже лодки поджигать не доверят», она слышит от Бримстоуна, что Брич слишком много хочет.

У Джетт с логикой хорошо, Джетт делает выводы — Брич охуенный.

Все знают: она умеет смеяться ещё громче, умеет шутить и ещё лучше, и ещё хуже, умеет делать плохо и дать по лицу б о л ь н о. Так и живут: Джетт Брича обожает, Брич, как оказывается, обожает Джетт тоже. Она обыгрывает его в беге и застреле ботов, он её — в рукопашке и в покер, не соблюдает вместе с ней режим и подкуривает со своей пушки.

Он для неё мэн, бро, дядь — только если побесить надо. Высокие отношения, приятные, хорошие. Он называет её валькирией после одной из миссий и гладит по голове.

У Джетт причёска — всё, рип, хороните. Её саму в целом тоже, потому что щёки краснеют, а ручки трясутся.

Высокие отношения. Приятные.

Пиздец, дядь.


	5. два с половиной месяца

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> сайфер/фем!сова, почти первая встреча, прегет

Иногда быть умным очень неприятно, иногда быть умным с компьютером в голове и обзором в триста шестьдесят ещё неприятнее, потому что Сайфер выстрелы слышит, выстрелы видит, но увернуться от всех уже не получается. Через пару секунд раздаётся писк и ногу ему благополучно разрывает.

«Вот же сука», — думает Сайфер.

«Как же хороша», — думает Сайфер.

Она медленно подходит к нему из-за угла — поступь у неё тихая, дыхание ровное, винтовка, которую с плеча она опускает Сайферу на целую ногу, тяжёлая. На лице — ни эмоции, на правом глазу — повязка.

— Я сдаюсь, — Сайфер ~~улыбается~~ щурится, считает её пульс, смотрит.

— Сдаёшься. — она смотрит в коммуникатор и что-то быстро печатает. — Поэтому пистолет — сюда.

— Так и планировалось, правда, — он откидывает глок к ней под ноги и вздыхает не так, будто он попался организации, которая его два с половиной месяца гоняла, а так, будто ему лень лишнюю пару минут ждать опаздывающую электричку. Коротко говоря — Сайфер уже успел заскучать, а поэтому…

— Мы поедем в главный штаб или в палатку на краю оврага? — он достаёт одну из ловушек и, перекидывая её между пальцами, начинает максимально приятно проводить время. — Я знаю, у вас таких много.

Сова — ох, ну разумеется Сайфер знает, кто за ним гоняется, — молчит и, похоже, всё ещё ждёт какого-то ответа по рации.

— Надеюсь, что вы свозите меня и туда, и туда. — Сайфер снова щурится. — Они же явно очень хотели меня завербовать, раз послали вас, да?

Она еле заметно, но хмурится, а потом улыбается — Сайфер считает это своей личной маленькой победой, если можно быть победителем, когда тебя подстрелила Сова.

— За глаз, кстати, очень извиняюсь. Вышло чисто случайно, пуля вообще не должна была попадать, но увы.

— Да, я заметила, — Сова отвечает, Сайфер удивляется.

— Хреновый из тебя стрелок, если честно. Очень мерзко заживает, — Сова продолжает, Сайфер смеётся, коммуникатор пиликает.  
— Обещаю, если позволите, сделать вам — Сайфер стучит пальцем около своего глаза, — очень хороший подарок.

Сова снова улыбается уголками губ, а потом помогает Сайферу встать.

— Сначала допрос, — вздыхает она, — потом подарок.


	6. летние каникулы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> последний: сова/сайфер, постмиссия, марракеш

Они в Марракеше уже четвёртый день, август выдался на редкость жарким, и Сайфер впервые за долгое время перепаивает не ловушки, а собственную ногу.

Сова шутит про летние каникулы и смеётся аккуратно, чтобы плохо сделанные швы не разошлись, у Совы режим ни к чёрту и сил никаких, потому что от прошлого путешествия в сказочные плюс сорок, солнце, море он уже отвык, а к текущему привыкнуть ещё не успел.

К счастью жара с заходом солнца спадает почти так же быстро, как и захватывает город с утра. На часах десять-четырнадцать — Сайфер очень пристально следит за временем каждый раз, когда связывается со штабом — и Сова медленно выползает из комнаты, смотря в планшет. Морщится, вяло говорит «доброго вечера» в микрофон и идёт ставить чайник.

Пока Сова заваривает какой-то местный очень пахнущий чай, Сайфер успевает командира обнадёжить, обескуражить, всячески заверить и в итоге послать после шипящего «мне напомнить, что мы остались с ножами, половиной моей ловушки и одним очень классным луком против отряда с огнестрелами?»

Когда звонок завершается, часы показывают половину двенадцатого, а Сова успевает залить заварку ещё раз и перевязаться. Он часто моргает, смотрит из стороны в сторону и легонько постукивает по правому виску пальцем. Сайфер тянется за своим импровизированным костылём и подходит к Сове,

— Вдохни, — тихо говорит он, и через пару секунд посылает в протез небольшой электрический разряд. — Теперь ме-е-едленно выдыхай.

Сова зевает, зажмуривается крепко, смотрит влево-вправо и тихо цыкает. Неприятно.

— Двигается не так плавно, как раньше. — Сова вытаскивает руку из повязки и разминает плечи. — Наверное, сильнее защемило, чем ты думал.

— Один-два дня ещё максимум, Лёш. — Сайфер возвращается за стол и снова возвращается к паяльнику. — Потерпи, ты же умеешь. И чиниться отказываешься.

— Мне мои руки пока нравятся. — хмыкает Сова и в очередной раз осматривает Сайферовский стол. — Даже сломанные.

— Ох, душа моя, половине Валоранта твои руки нравятся — Сайфер усмехается и указывает на Сову паяльником. — Даже сломанные. Сова с видом «что есть, то есть» как может разводит этими самыми руками.

Они снова сидят почти до утра и решают рабочие вопросы, ну знаете эти рабочие вопросы, которые «а когда нас тут найдут», «где найти кусок свинца, чтобы доделать самопалы» и «они забрали мою снайперку», и просто разговаривают, и готовят какую-то под русским флёром шакшуку. Каникулы. Летние.

Сигнализация срабатывает в четыре.


	7. кофе три-в-одном

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> брич/джетт, штаб-квартирная повседневка

Джетт сидит на широкой спинке дивана и трясёт коленкой так, что трясётся вся комната. Свет чуть приглушён, а из компьютера на столе поёт кто-то очень голосистый, а ещё на корейском.

Когда час назад Джетт стучится к нему в дверь, у Брича в левой руке правая, а в чайнике пусто; когда через пару минут Джетт уже лежит на его диване, обняв скомканный плед, у Брича обе руки на месте, чайник закипает, а в чашках кофе три-в-одном и, наверное — _точно_ — больше амаретто, чем обычно. Он её поднимает и говорит «пей», он её аккуратно гладит по голове и говорит «ни слова слышать не хочу про то, что не фильтр», и улыбается, когда слышит слабый смешок.

Брич спрашивает, хочет ли Джетт поговорить, она только качает головой и смотрит на него, потом куда-то в монитор, а потом снова на него. Морщится, молчит, делает глоток из кружки, снова морщится, но уже от алкоголя.

Брич плюхается рядом с планшетом и словами «пей, поможет» и пересобирает кривой пучок в чуть менее кривой пучок. Джетт всё ещё смотрит по сторонам, и снова на Брича, и пьёт, и облокачивается на него, подложив между спиной и его железными руками плед, но помогает не очень.

— Научи плести косички, — тихо говорит она, когда кофе в кружке почти не остаётся.

Брич полулежит, прикрыв глаза, даже почти спит, и молчит — тоже почти.

— Ну как?

— Да не мешай ты, — Джетт, кажется, на секунду успокаивается и слишком сильно дёргает его за волосы.

— Ага. — Брич чуть дёргает бровью и подаёт ей выбившуюся слева прядку — Не мешаю.

Он правда не мешает, даже не подумал бы никогда, зевает только пару раз и шутит шутку про нож под подушкой. мягко говорит «да не трясись ты так, швы разойдутся» и не просит переключить ту самую песню, которая ни на первое, ни на десятое, ни на текущее двадцать какое-то прослушивание ему не понравилась.

У Джетт получается, если честно, прямо совсем не очень, прямо так себе получается, Джетт сопит громко, и сидит с языком наружу, пока не замечает, что Брич глаза открыл. Джетт смущается, хотя казалось бы, бросает обиженное «да ну тебя» и стаскивает с его поднятой руки пружинистую резинку, цепляясь за какие-то шарниры.

— Норм? — нога снова дёргается, а Джетт берёт планшет и суёт его Бричу как зеркало, и смотрит, очень сильно смотрит. — Вообще не норм, да?

Да. Неровно совсем, и набок куда-то.

Брич улыбается и чмокает её в лоб.

— Да заебись.


End file.
